Return To Me
by jack-adam
Summary: Hao's thoughts on Anna on a quiet night. Oneshot. Please read and review.


After such a long time, jack-adam is back once again! This time, I wanted to try out a one-shot, after such a long period of internet set-backs. sweatdrops This is in Hao's POV, by the way. Really wanted to write one about him for a long time now. Anyway, please read and review. :)

STORY

There are some people in this world that are meant to do things. To be there to give others hope, to increase their moral, to impart wisdom onto them. What were you send to this world for, Anna? To give Yoh love? To give his friends suffering? Or were you simply sent to this earth as an enigma from the Gods above, who use you as a toy in the awful joke that they're playing on me, and are laughing up there with their pathetic and bitter humor? Were you sent to this earth to cool my blazing heart? Or to chizzle it, and shatter it into a million pieces? I love you. I love you for you being you, but I also hate you for making me love you.

Funny how love and hate co-incide so easily.

There are times where I simply cannot imagine myself being without you. People see me as cold and unruly, but that's simply because they don't see my real side. Do you remember just three months ago when I said that I loved you?

I can still feel your slap that tinged my cheeks.

But that didn't faze me. Instead, it made you seem more attractive to me, and it heightened my lust and craving for you.

I know I can treat you better than my pathetic little brother can ever hope to; please you to depths nobody can ever hope to achieve, love you with the passion that nothing can get between us with.

But yet you love him.

You said you'd never leave his side, and I respected that. I respected him. But most importantly I respected you, knowing that you would never stoop yourself down to commit adultery. What about that night when you and Yoh had a massive argument? And I was the only one who held you in my arms, wiping away your tears, cleansing your sorrows, feeling your pain?

It was me.

Only me.

And no one else.

And I feel a sort of vindictive pride in that.

I guess. . .in one way. . .I took advantage of the situation. Made use of your weakness and made it into my gain. I knew that Yoh had already taken away your innocence, but I decided it would somehow be able to satisfy myself one way or another, pleasing you together all the same. Yet, as I looked deeply into your eyes, I simply couldn't.

I surprise myself by saying this, but I just couldn't.

Couldn't defile you, couldn't destroy myself.

I knew you would regret it in the morning.

Knew you would hate me the next day.

Knew you belonged to my brother.

And now here I stand before your window, watching in the shadows as Yoh gently tucks you into bed and turns off the lights in your room. That gentle smile still on his face, unaware of what could have happened just a few minutes ago. I could have made you mine. I could have made you mine, Anna, I know I could. But why did I simply choose not to?

I guess. . .at the risk of sounding cheesy. . .I wanted you to love me back.

I can almost picture what Opacho would tell me if he found out about my secret feelings for you.

"There are things, no matter how seemingly in your reach they seem, that can never be yours, Hao-samma." he would say. "Forget her. Let her go. And just move on."

That's what I want to say to myself too.

I know things are impossible for us.

I know I have to move on.

But I just can't do it.

All I can do now is to wait.

To simply wait for the rain to stop falling, for the storm to cease, for the fire to simply flicker out. Where I can sit by my window, staring out at it, in mere hope that you will be outside there waiting for me to open the door to let you in.

And I can stand before you with open arms, a carefree smile on my face, glad that you have decided to love me back.

But all I can do is wait.

To simply wait for you to return to me.

END STORY

This is actually a piece I wrote from my heart; and Hao's simply taking a representitive for me. While almost none of the facts are real, it still stands that the girl I love can never actually love me back. And this story is to clearly state that fact in a quiet manner. Please read and review, everyone.


End file.
